Feet always pointing towards you
by Happy.daze25
Summary: Future fic - Nick and Jess talk about their relationship so far. ONE SHOT


**Hi all, this has been unedited and written whilst I was working nights so I am sorry for any mistakes. **

**Also there is a lot of talking, I hope that it is ok :) **

**As always do not own New Girl **

* * *

The roof had become Nick and Jess' own quiet spot. Every time they wanted to escape the madness of the loft, this is where they would be found. Schmidt and Winston had allowed this, as it saved their eyes having to watch the couple.

This is where they sat at present, their friends had insisted on throwing them an engagement party. Once it was safe for them to hide away they took the opportunity. Sitting together on one of the sun loungers, Jess sitting back into Nick with a blanket that was kept up on the roof, draped over them.

They sat at first in silence, enjoying the peace and quiet. Jess was staring at the ring that was occupying a certain finger on her left hand, a soft smile appearing on her face.

"Not changing your mind. Are you Day?" Nick's mouth was near her ear, she could feel his warm breath as he spoke.

"Not a chance, you aren't getting out of this too easily." She replied, leaning further back into him.

"As if I would want to." This time he placed a kiss on the inside of her neck.

"I was wondering something though." Jess closed her eyes, feeling a little too comfortable. It would be quiet easy to fall asleep in his arms. And it wouldn't be the first time that it happened up here either.

"Mmmm?" Nick waited for her to continue, he was use to this. Jess always got distracted too easily and would only give half a sentence, before her mind went somewhere else.

"When did you know?" She tried to appear relaxed, but in reality Jess was eager to hear his response.

Slightly confused at her question he asked for further clarification "Knew what Jess?"

"That you liked me?"

Nick smiled at her question; "I don't think there was an exact time. It didn't just hit me; I guess it was the little things overtime."

"Go on." Jess encouraged, Nick Miller rarely talked about his feelings, if he was in the talking mood. Boy was she going to take advantage of it. "Like what?"

"I dunno Jess, maybe it was when I realized that your singing, which use to drive me CRAZY, became something I found endearing. Or maybe it was the hot outfits you use to wear when going out on dates; I swear you did that on purpose." He remembered back to when she first moved in. Seeing her in that little black dress, it was so different from what he had seen her in so far, he couldn't quite believe she was the same person.

"I did not!" Jess raised her voice slightly, trying to defend herself. Well maybe not in the beginning anyway, later on... that was a different story. "Did you know that Cece had thought that you liked me, when she came over to stay for the first time?

"No, smart friend you have there... Wait when that was again?" Nick tried to think back, but was drawing a blank.

It was a good job it was dark, because Jess' face was slightly colouring at the memory. "Erm well actually, do you remember way back, when we went to the drug store. And I maaaayy have said something about not using toilet roll?"

Nick started chuckling; Jess could feel the vibrations reaching her. She had a feeling that he was holding in a much larger laugh.

"Yes I remember. God you were so weird that day. More than usual, I should add."

"Yeah, Cece had this idea that you liked me, because your feet kept pointing in my direction. It freaked me out a bit; I didn't want her getting inside of my head, ruining what we had"

Nick's cheek lay on top of her head, and he tightened his arms around her waist "I'll repeat, smart woman. You did worry me though when you ran off. Horrid ideas were going through my mind." He gave her a kiss, where his head had been previously resting.

"You always worry about me Nick, even got yourself into odd situations because of it."

Nick pulled a serious turtle face; he knew what she was referring to "blugh, Remy. There was no way I was leaving you alone with him." Just the thought scared Nick.

"Still say you are wrong, I think he is just a misunderstood guy." Jess teasing Nick a little. It was just too easy.

"Really Jess, I thought the ill-fated threesome, had proved to you I was right about that one." Nick was cringing at the thought.

"I did wonder if you would have actually kissed me, to prove me wrong of course." Jess was glad he didn't the timing wasn't right for them at that point.

"Probably, I do like to prove that I am right. But it may have been a good thing that you pulled away. Can you imagine having our first kiss, in front of the slimy landlord? " Eugh, Nick thought, it's not even worth thinking about. He was proud of their first kiss and wouldn't swap how it happened for anything.

"No, I think that if you kissed me like that in front of Remy, I may have forgotten that he was there." One of Jess' happy places was thinking about the first kiss. She tried not to use it too often, as it led to other thoughts, that weren't always appropriate for the time.

"It was good kiss."

"Good? Nicholas Miller, that kiss was freaking amazing. Didn't know you had it in you."

Nick ticked her side, Jess squealed out loud at the sudden attack "What do you mean didn't think I'd have that in me Jessica. I will prove to you right now, just how great I am at kissing."

"I think you are going to have to Nick, just so I can make sure. Don't want to marry a mediocre kisser now, do I?"

Nick was up to the challenge. He swung Jess around, so she had no choice but to straddle him. "You will regret this challenge Jessica." he moved his lips to the corner of her lips.

"I hope so" Jess said in a breathless whisper.

When their lips finally met, Nick groaned a little, moving his hands to her face, creasing her cheeks. It was a while before they broke apart. The passion that was always bubbling under the surface, exploded and taking over as most of their kisses do.

"I guess you will do." Jess had her forehead resting on Nick's.

Nick could only response was to guffaw, trying to catch his breath. He couldn't quite believe that he got to kiss this woman for the rest of his life.

Before things could get out of hand, Jess turned herself around, to her original position. They remained quiet, while their heart rate steady.

"You know I have always wanted to know. What you meant that night. The not like this statement." Jess' thoughts returned to the previous conversation.

"Yeah I didn't mean for that to come out. It was with you standing there, telling me to kiss you. I had wanted that for a while by that point. But all I could hear were our friend's voices, not to mention you boyfriend. I couldn't do it, that was not going to be our first kiss. However much at the time I wanted to just pull you towards me, and forget everyone else." And man had it been a close one. One of the top moments Nick's life that he had serious self control.

"Yeah not the best timing. With Sam just outside. Plus, I don't think I would have concentrated enough to take the bleeding photo they all wanted." But it would have been a picture and half to see.

"Sam was such an idiot." Nick hadn't meant to say this out loud. But he couldn't deny how true it was.

"You never liked any of my boyfriends."

"True, but what guy stands there, shouting for his girlfriend to kiss someone else. There is no way I would risk losing you over a game... and there was one of your boyfriend's I liked."

"Russell." they both said at the same time.

"Why him though Nick? I know you liked him cos he was all fancy and that but...?" Jess let her question tail off, knowing Nick would know what she meant.

"I guess it is because I knew he deserved you. None of the other idiots did. Russell would have been able to take care of you, provide for you. Definitely more than I ever will be able to do." Nick had always seen himself as selfish being with Jess, she could be with some so much better. He just didn't have it in him to let her go.

"Hey, don't you say that. Did I ever tell you why Russell and I broke up?" She turned around to look at him; she wanted to make sure he saw the sincerity in her eyes.

"No I don't actually, could never work it out." Nick wouldn't look at her, so she nudged his face up to her.

"Still after all this time, this is what you are thinking. Russell and I had nothing; there was no passion between us. Zilch. He couldn't even muster up the energy fight for me. And I know Nick, that you would. THAT is what makes you stand above all the rest. THAT is why I said yes." Jess voice held so much emotion. That she had to swallow hard to stop the tears reaching her eyes.

Nick didn't have a response for that; he was never very good with words; especially when they came to feelings. So he cupped her face again and placed a kiss on her lips that hopefully, held the feelings he couldn't voice. When they parted he breathed a very quiet "I love you." Jess would not have heard it if she hadn't been sitting so close.

"Yes you do. More than anyone ever has. And Nick... I love you too." Jess replied back

Jess wanted to lighten the mood a little and seeing as they were on this subject "Talking about crazy Exs, what really happened between you and Caroline that time? I really thought you would move in with her."

Finally a smile appeared on Nicks face "you are kidding me right Jess? After that time in the desert, you think I could have moved in with her."

"It wasn't like we were a possibility at that time."

"For you maybe, but that cosy time with the coyote was the first time I actually believed that we could be something. I told Caroline I couldn't leave the loft, but I suppose what I meant was, I couldn't leave you."

"I was so happy when you came back, who would have been there to put up my dresser, if you didn't." The basic, cheap IKEA dresser had become important to the both of them. For Jess, it was the first time Nick had mentioned that he was attracted to her. On Nick's part, it was always the conversation that he had with Winston. Nick took hold of Jess' left hand playing with her engagement ring.

"You know the guys warned me not to build that, said it would suggest that we will share it one day...I guess they were right."

"I think that dresser is going to be with us forever, you are going to have to keep fixing it, Nick Miller style... Maybe it can go in a nursery, when we get a place of our own." Jess knew this comment would freak Nick out a little, but she was interested in his reaction.

And she was right, Nick froze behind her. Jess was even convinced he had even stopped breathing.

It wasn't as this was an unexpected subject to arise; it was Jess for crying out loud. He would have been stupid not to expect it. It was more the thought of it, the panic and the deep set fear that came upon him when it did. What if he wasn't good enough person to be someone's father, he didn't have a great example himself, no one to learn off of.

"You can breathe Nick, I didn't mean right away." Jess tried to calm him down, until a thought entered her head "I mean, you do see that happening with us right?" Now it was Jess' turn, if Nick turned around and said no, she is not sure what she would do. Could she give up her dream of having a family for Nick? Before she started to go light headed with panic, it hit her. Of course she would, she would be upset at the thought, but not being with Nick was worse. That is how much she loved him.

Nick could hear the tone in her voice, he felt bad for putting it there "Jess, I would not have proposed if I thought that. It would be wrong for you never to have kids, it's just." He tried to finish that sentence, but couldn't get the right words.

"It's just what Nick?" Jess asked gently.

"It's just... What if...What if I'm terrible at it? I have no experience with children and my own dad..." her trailed off once again.

"Nick, you have such a big heart, and you care for the people you love. We learn by our parent's mistakes, you are not your dad Nick. Plus we will be there together."

"That is true. I guess the nursery would be a good place for the dresser." Nick could relax slightly, as long as Jess was by his side, he was sure that he would be able to take on anything. But that won't stop him from worrying.

They relaxed back into a comfortable silence, Jess' eyes were growing heavy but she didn't want to leave their little roof bubble.

"But if we have a boy, you won't be allowed to teach him how to ask girls out." If she kept talking then it might keep her awake, even for a little while longer.

Nick will never be allowed to forget how he had asked Jess out for their first date. "Jessica you answered the door in your freaking towel, I can't be blamed for that. I had a speech worked out, even practiced it with Tran. Then you show up at the door wearing nothing but a towel. Completely you fault."

"You had a speech... Tell me it."

"Nope, you had your chance to hear it and you blew it."

"Please Nick, tell me." Jess was not going to let that one go.

"Fine." As if he could resist anything she wanted. He thought back, trying to remember plus not wanting to screw it up again. "It was something like... Jessica you are a beautiful woman and my life hasn't been the same since I met you, and it would mean the world to me if you would go on a date with me... Or something like that."

"Wow Nick that would have been pretty damn hard to say no too. I wish that date turned out better." Jess had lost the battle with her eyes, was trying to talk through that yaw.

"Yeah, it might have changed a few things, but it worked out in the end. Plus I might have missed your un-calling it speech at Cece's wedding, and nothing is worth missing that." Nick looked down at Jess to see her eyes closed and chest gently rising in sleep. Nick made sure that the blanket was covering and settled back in the sun lounger, not wanting to move her.

There had so many close calls over the year, nearly not making it, calling it and un-calling it. Nick counted himself lucky every morning that he got to wake up every day with Jess in his arms. He made a mental note to himself to try his hardest never to take her for granted, and to make sure that his feet AWAYS pointed to Jess.


End file.
